1. Technical Field
The invention relates to nanotechnology. In particular, the invention relates to nano-scale laser devices and their fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
A consistent trend in semiconductor technology since its inception is toward smaller and smaller device dimensions and higher and higher device densities. As a result, an area of semiconductor technology that recently has seen explosive growth and generated considerable interest is nanotechnology. Nanotechnology is concerned with the fabrication and application of so-called nano-scale structures, structures having at least one linear dimension between 1 nm and 200 nm. These nano-scale structures are often 50 to 100 times smaller than conventional semiconductor structures.
Nanowires are building blocks of many nano-scale devices, such as nano-scale field effect transistors (FETs), p-n diodes, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and nanowire sensors, to name a few. There are many techniques known in the art for growing or synthesizing nanowires. However, available techniques for interconnection of the nanowires with other circuit elements, such as between electrodes of a nano-scale device, tend to be tedious, expensive and sometimes not reproducible. For example, fabricated nanowires can be aligned or assembled using fluid flow and/or an electric field; and contacted to surfaces with e-beam lithography. As such, these techniques are limited to making contact to surfaces usually one nanowire (or one nanowire end) at a time. While these techniques are useful in a research environment and facilitate characterization studies using nanowires, they are not conducive to, and not suitable for, reproducible mass-fabrication of nano-scale devices, such as dense, low-cost device arrays, in a manufacturing environment.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an interconnection technique for nanowires that is conducive to a manufacturing environment of a variety of nano-scale devices. Such a technique would solve a long-standing need in the developing area of a “bottom-up” fabrication approach in nanotechnology.